villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Principal Torres
Principal Torres is the main antagonist of the first season of the Nickelodeon show Every Witch Way. She is an evil witch who lost her powers and slowly regaining them. She plans on stealing the powers of the Chosen One, and taking over the world and getting revenge on the Witches council. She was portrayed by Michele Verdi. Personality Torres is shown to be self centered, careless and even sadistic. She is also clever as when she turns people into frogs, she turns their families into frogs to keep them from looking for them. Her greed has no limits as she is willing to threaten peoples lives and attempt to kill people. She also hates children and plans on killing them when she gets her powers back. She's willing to turn her frogs back into people, but only if they serve in her army. History Nothing much is known about her past but she is shown to have lived for centuries under various aliases, so Torres is not her real name. She was once a chosen one who was destined to lead the witch world, but was punished for an unspecified reason, and lost her powers. She vowed revenge and to steal her powers back from the next chosen one. At the time of the series, she works at the principal of the local high school and turns people into frogs, if they are a threat to her or for petty reasons, such as annoyance. She keeps them in an aquarium, and turns their famalies to keep them from searching for them, but plans on turning them back so they can become part of her army. She also has an "adopted son", Julio, who is a frog, who she has working as the gym coach and plans on making her liuetenant. When he says he might refuse, she threatens to turn him back. At the begining of the first season, she learns that two girls that go to her school are witches, and also one of them is the Chosen One - the new student, Emma Alonso, and popular girl, Maddie Van Pelt. The two girls are rivals, and spend most of their time fighting but Torres eventually approaches Emma's best friend Andie. Andie tells Torres that Maddie is the Chosen One. Torres approaches Maddie and tells her that she's her mentor and that her mother Ursula is just using her. Shortly after this Torres decides to kill Emma by insinerating her, but Emma transports herself at the last second. Torres believed she killed Emma and shown no remorse for it, but Maddie feels guilt and leaves Torres. Later she finds out that Emma is still alive and that she is the real Chosen One. Torres goes to Emma's house to threaten her and her loved ones, but Emma stands up to her and threatens her back. In addition to this, she also has Emma's mentor Lilly turned into a frog. Meanwhile, Torres also learns another student, Diego is the last of the Churi Kanay ("Son of fire"), who has elemental powers. Torres initally plans to kill Diego, but learns she'll need him alive for the ritual. She has Julio mentor Diego to control his powers, while behind the scenes, Torres observes them as she did with Maddie and Emma. Soon Diego, his friend Mac, Emma's love intrest Daniel, and Emma's friend Tony catch up to the truth and promise to help protect Emma and Maddie from Torres. In the season finale, they attack Torres and try to melt her with water. It doesn't work but Torres fakes her death. Later, Torres has Daniel abducted and threatens his life by lowering him into quicksand mixed with bubblegum, unless Emma and Diego show up for the ritual. Luckily Andie, Tony, Mac, Maddie and Maddie's friends Sophie and Katie show up and confront her. Torres creates a magical forcefeild but Daniel tackles her through the force feild and Diego freezes her. Torres thaws out and tries to kill them all with her new powers, but everyone still fights her by throwing stuff at her. Maddie and Emma use their combied powers to take out Torres, and as Torres dies, she leaves a shadow like figure in her place before it fades away. After Torres' death, Emma's father, who was a teacher at her school, becomes the new principal. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mongers